As Romantic as the Rain
by PinkStar375
Summary: Translation of the original fic by Lagrima de Luna. Cold, humid, boring… Those words are the ones that Ash would use to describe a rainy afternoon. Therefore, he's surprised when Misty tells him that for her, the rain is romantic. "Do you want me to show it to you?" she asked.


**A/N (Lágrima de Luna): I have always hated the rain. I don't like feeling cold, neither have my clothes and my hair all wet, freezing you and can't do anything. When rain surprised us one day to a friend of mine and me, she was angry all afternoon. Her attitude reminded me so much of Ash's when things don't go his way, that I couldn't help but write a story. I truly hope you enjoy the fic and for people who can't stand the rain, hope this story will help them to see it in a better way.**

******T/N: (Translator's Note, that would be me)******** This is one of Lagrima de Luna's first fanfics, and it's really cute and lovely.** I want everybody to know that I don't really hate the rain, but I also don't like getting wet. And reading this made me feel better about it. Hope it does the same to you.

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except the story and its translation. **

* * *

**_As Romantic as the Rain_**

It was raining. It was the only thing that his tormented mind could absorb at that moment. It was raining a lot. Raindrops were falling sharply on the house's roof, as if they were mocking him. And he was sure they did. Those damn drops were teasing him. Because they knew perfectly well that, of the many things Ash couldn't stand, one of them was the rain. It didn't allow him to go out and have fun. However, he had to take refuge somewhere, so he wouldn't end up soaked and chilled to the bone.

That afternoon couldn't be defined as _boring_, but the fact that it was raining wasn't funny for him. He was in the living room of his house, lying on the couch and covered with a blanket to be warm. Resting on his chest, also under the blanket, was Misty, his girlfriend. Although the T.V. was on, Ash could not concentrate. They had been lying on the couch for a while, and supposedly he had to be aware of the movie they were watching, which, incidentally, Misty was finding interesting.

But he couldn't. He could only hear a constant drip that made him lose concentration and that bothered him. On the fourth snort, the room was in a strange silence. The young man took a moment to realize that the T.V. was off and stared at the girl lying on top of him. Misty looked at him with a frown and holding the remote in her hand, making it clear that it was her who turned it off.

"Can you tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked in an angry tone.

"Me?"

"Yeah! You've been distracted all the time and snorting nonstop, like you're really upset about something. What's wrong with you?"

Ash puffed hard and looked out the window. Everything was dark, the windows were fogged by the cold and he still could see no problems as the rain fell outside. He frowned and grimaced before answering:

"It's raining."

Misty blinked; her eyes grew wide with surprise. She knew the boy didn't like the rain too much, but she didn't think he would behave like that for such a silly thing. But because she knew Ash, that childish attitude was almost normal. The girl giggled helplessly to the absurd situation, getting her boyfriend to frown more.

"I don't know what's so funny."

Misty looked at him with shining eyes, still smiling.

"I really like the rain."

Ash hit himself mentally when he heard her say that. Water. If he had to describe the girl with only one word, he could think of others, but the most correct one was, without a doubt, _water_. And, even though he knew the love Misty had to that element, he couldn't help but reply.

"Well, I don't know what good things you see in it."

"Mmm... there are many good things."

"Really?" he asked ironically. "Like what?"

"It's romantic."

"Romantic? Of all the things I thought you could say, _romantic_ was the last one, really. I don't see romanticism anywhere."

"Do you want me to show it to you?"

The question shocked him. Misty's sweet voice was trying to hide, unsuccessfully, the emotion she felt. For Misty to teach him something romantic sounded really good, if she is the one who teaches him, but the fact that they were talking about the rain, it probably supposed to go out and get wet, which was not amused for him. He looked at Misty with the intention to refuse in the best way, but the expression of her face made him swallow his words. Misty's eyes were full of longing and the cheerful smile she had only served to make it more difficult to say no. At that moment, Ash knew he could not do anything about it.

"I guess..." he said with a defeated tone.

With an exclamation of happiness, the girl rose from the couch, taking the blanket with her, and offered her hand to the boy. His face was really suffering, as if he had been imposed to the worst punishment. But instead of feeling sorry, Misty laughed. She wasn't going to please him now that he had accepted.

"Come."

Ash got up slowly, as if she were to repent at any time of forcing him to go out. Because she did, she had forced him since she made that face and, in his opinion, it should be prohibited. However, the only thing he got with his slowness was put the girl a little nervous. Knowing that there was no turning back, he finally let Misty guide him towards the door. When it opened, the sound that the rain made outside was much stronger and the cold seeped through her clothes, making them both shudder.

"Myst, I... I think that now I know why you say it's romantic. Can we close the door again, please?" he tried to convince her in the last moment.

"Don't be so childish, Ash. You'll see that in the end you're going to like it," she answered with a wink.

The boy had not finished thinking _Me? Like the rain?, _when Misty came up behind him and gave him a shove, pushing him out of the safety and warmth of the house. Although there wasn't a storm, the drops fell with fury. They pierced the clothes and dug into his skin, his hair stuck to his face in seconds and his clothes began to weigh almost ten kilograms more than they did before when they were dry. That was romantic? Because then, he had very little romanticism. Or could it be that his girlfriend was a little crazy, or a little obsessed with water. Or a little bit of both.

But when Ash turned around to tell Misty that her little joke wasn't funny at all, because he was sure it was a joke, he froze. And it had nothing to do with the cold or the humidity he felt. Behind him was the girl, completely unaware of what was going through the young man's head. She had her eyes closed and her head was thrown back, so that the rain hit straight to her face. Drops ran down her neck and clung to her clothes, marking her body much more. Her long hair had darkened and it seemed as a part of the clothes she was wearing. That scene made Ash smile fondly, very reluctantly. Inspired by the feeling of well-being, Misty raised her arms to the sides and began to spin on herself, as if she were dancing a piece that she only knew, occasionally dropping a girlish giggle that was only able to raise her happiness and the boy's smile. When she got tired of dancing, she opened her eyes and looked at Ash. The young man kept smiling, and his eyes looked at her with a lot of love that she could not help but blush. Knowing that she had achieved it, he approached his girlfriend, and held her by the waist without giving importance to their wet bodies.

"I think I know why the rain is romantic," he whispered in her ear. "And you were right ... in the end, I liked it."

The crimson of her cheeks deepened slightly, but she also began to giggle.

"I'm glad."

Suddenly, the gray sky began to lighten and the rain became a storm. The couple, without letting go at any time, walked the steps away from the front door and went inside. Ash closed the door and turned to lean against it, so he could look at Misty perfectly. She was shivering, but this didn't turn off the blush of her cheeks, and her hair and clothes dripped, leaving a small puddle at her feet. And while the appearance of both was a bit disastrous, it was one of the best moments they had spent together. A thought crossed Ash's mind, making him stick out a mischievous smile.

The young man approached Misty and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"We will have to take off these wet clothes, right? You might catch cold if you keep wearing them."

"I guess so," she answered with a smile. "And I also guess that you want to help me."

"You guess well... plus, I can take advantage of this to show you something," he said, slightly lowering his voice.

"And what do you want to show me?"

Ash lowered his head and rested it on Misty's shoulder before saying:

"That I can be as romantic as the rain is."

* * *

**T/N: Well this is the first fanfic I translated to English. If you go and read my profile, you'll see that I'll rarely upload my own stories, but I will pretty soon. I'm sure all of you know I'm not perfect, so if you see a mistake, please tell me.**

**If someone wants to have his/her story translated, let me know in a PM or a review. Also, let me know what you thought about this story.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, see ya next time!**


End file.
